Twin Souls
by LadyPlague
Summary: After being frozen for seven years on Tenrou, Bickslow is in for the shock of his life when none other than his twin sister Azalea shows up at the Fairy Tail Guild. After thinking she died when he released his powers, how will this effect Bickslow? Why is a certain blond dragon slayer hanging around her? And what will happen when Bickslow tells Lucy how he feels? I don't own FT!
1. Chapter 1

Bickslow P.O.V

I feel a sharp pang in my chest as I watch the members of the guild mingle, and rejoice at our return. We've been back for a little over a month now, but everyone is still so enthused about our return. Though even after seven years without us, the guild that was left behind still doesn't come around my team or Laxus. I don't blame them after everything we did. I feel the pang again. She would have been so disappointed in me. If she had been here she would have put a stop to my madness. A stop to me following Laxus and his crazy scheme. My chest starts hurting worse. A slight groan leaves my lips as I clutch at my chest, causing Laxus to look at me from across our table. Evergreen and Freed don't notice. Oh god! Today is our birthday…She would have been 31. She would have been married by now. Maybe even had a few kids for me to babysit, to chase around my babies. I'd have been an Uncle. Why? Why isn't she here?

I feel tears prick at my eyes. Thankfully my mask hides them from view. Laxus' beer slams onto the table, causing me to look at him. His eyes are widened by mere centimeters. He's worried. He wants to know what's wrong. Fuck! Why does my chest hurt so much? It used to do this when we were kids, when she was in pain or scared. I could always feel it. My body is tormenting me. Putting me through her pain because it's our birthday and she's not alive in order to celebrate it. What I wouldn't do to hear her call me… "Bixy-nii!" Oh god, her voice. I can hear it so clearly. I'm going insane. God this hurts so bad.

"Bixy-nii!" I hear her again. It's her voice. Why, why is this happening? The pain in my chest is so bad I crumple to the floor. My tears are freely falling and I'm clutching my chest willing the pain to stop.

"Bixy-nii!" Her voice is louder, sounds so scared. Was she calling out for me before she died? Is that why I'm hearing her frightened voice? It's been 18 years but I know it's her. I know it's her voice, tormenting me for killing her. For killing my other half, my twin.

It's so much pain that I can't even hear the sounds of the guild anymore, I don't know what's going on around me. Before I can cry out from the pressure on my heart, the vice grip of terror, there's a light touch on my face and my mask is moved off of my face.

"Bixy-nii?" She's so scared. Why am I seeing her now? Above my face is a feminine one, with red eyes identical to mine when not using my magic. The woman above me holding my head in her lap is crying. Her face is older. Matching my age. Her nose having a metal hoop at the septum, like a bullring. She has blue and black hair, like mine, except it's in a single Mohawk, spiked to perfection. Is this what she would have looked like had she lived past 13?

"Bixy-nii, please stop hurting. Please, Bixy-nii!" She's begging me to stop. How can I stop the pain? It's what she felt when she died! How could she want me to stop it when I killed her?

I see Laxus come into view next to the illusion of my dead sister, his eyes are wide in shock.

I part my lips to speak, "Azalea, I'm sorry I killed you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please stop haunting me!" I yell it. I beg for the illusion to leave me. I watch as her eyes widen and tears cascade down her face rapidly. The pain is slowly receding from my chest as her fingers caress the side of my face.

"You didn't kill me Bixy-nii. I never died." Her voice is soft. I'm surprised I can hear her. She's lying to me. Why is she lying to me? She's dead. I saw it. I saw her body, laying there next to papa. She was dead.

Her eyes start to glow softly, slowly turning into a bright vibrant green like mine do when I use my magic. She didn't have magic, so I know this is my imagination.

"Bickslow, I never died! I'm right here I'm really here. I've been looking for you ever since…ever since you left! I'm not dead Bickslow!" She screams the last part loudly her tears coming down faster. Her hands grip my face tightly. Her eyes glow even brighter as she forces me to look her in the eye. I can't tear my gaze away. I can't even blink.

Suddenly images, memories that aren't my own, flash through my mind: _**"Bixy-nii! Where are you?" Where is he? He was supposed to go to the lake with me today. He better not be trying to play hide and seek with me. I'm never good at that game. He's too good at hiding. I sigh as I start to search the house for Bickslow. Before I can get to far into my search I hear screams coming from outside. My eyes widen as I run through our home to the front door, without hesitation, I slam the door open and run into the bright light of the sun. The image before me causes tears to prick at my eyes. The town! There are so many screams as I watch men in weird uniforms throwing fire into houses, attacking villagers. The most horrific thing I see is papa standing in front of Bickslow with four men surrounding them.**_

" _ **Bickslow!" I scream loudly as I see one of the men lunge at him with a sword. Bickslow turns to look at me, his eyes wide, he doesn't have time to dodge. As the sword goes to plunge into Bickslow's back papa moves in front of it, the sword slide's through papa's stomach with a sickening squelch. Bickslow's eye's widen. I feel someone grab me from behind and try to pull me away. I scream and thrash against the man. I watch as Bickslow screams and a green light shoots from his eyes and starts to surround his body. Whoever had a hold of me drops me to the ground.**_

 _ **Without thinking I scramble to my feet and run towards Bickslow. "Bixy-nii!" I scream as I run towards him. The light around him gets brighter and swirls faster. I can hear the men that were attacking him scream in pain. I feel splatters of liquid splash across my face and arms as I get closer and the scream of man dies down. I'm so close to him. I feel a stinging pain as I enter the green light swirling around him. I scream before I feel something swell inside me and burst outside of my body. The pain dies from me as I wrap my arms around Bickslow.**_

" _ **Bixy-nii!" I scream again holding my eyes shut as I squeeze my brother. Another burst of light, a loud cracking noise like thunder and I feel a pulse push out of Bickslow and through my body. "Bixy-nii!" I scream one more time before everything goes black.**_

I gasp at the memory from Azalea. The images speed through my head again. Her eyes are still glowing green as the do, before I'm sucked into another memory. _**I sit underneath a tree, trying to get as much shelter from the rain that's pouring from the sky, as I can. I hold my legs to my body and close my eyes. It's been a week since our village was destroyed. Since Bickslow disappeared. I know he's alive. If he wasn't I would feel it. I would feel so empty if he was dead, I know I would. He's alive. "I'll find you Bixy-nii. I promise I will find you!"**_

I feel her memories pull out of my mind. Looking at her eyes, they've stopped glowing. "Azalea…you're real!" I smile sadly. I move so quickly she has no time to react, and pull her into a hug. I don't care that the whole guild is watching me cry like a pansy. All that matters is that my sister is alive.

I feel her arms wrap around me tightly. "I'm alive Bixy-nii." I hold her to me for a few more moments before pulling away. I wipe my face with my hand, removing the tears. I move to put my helmet back on, but it's smacked out of my hand. I look at Azalea in shock.

"I haven't see your face in 18 years. Are you really trying to deny me that?" She hisses at me. I can feel her anger resonate through my body. God, it's been so long since I felt her emotions through our bond.

I clear my throat. "I have to wear it, Azalea." I speak softly.

Her anger gets worse. She grabs my mask, and before I can speak a marionette about a foot tall grabs it from her hands and destroys it with a beam of green light. What in the actual fuck?

"You're not wearing it anymore, Bickslow." I gulp. She only ever says my full name when she's serious. She's more terrifying then Erza and Lucy combined when she's pissed off. I nod at her to afraid to say anything. Standing up I reach a hand out and pull her up as well.

Taking a look around the guild I notice everyone staring at us. Natsu and Gray have each other in a headlock, but they aren't doing anything other than staring. Elfman isn't yelling at anyone to be a man. Erza isn't stuffing her face with strawberry cake. Lucy is looking at us with concern in her eyes, I can see tears dropping from them. Why is she crying? She always did have such a big heart. I smile at the guild. Not my normal smile, with my tongue sticking out, but a genuine happy smile, one I haven't used in 18 years, one that was always reserved for Azalea.

"Listen up assholes! This is my twin sister Azalea." I shout to everyone in Fairy Tail. "Though, I don't know if we would be considered twins now sense she's like 31 as of today and the time skip stopped my aging at 23!" I feel a hard slap to the back of my head.

I look at Azalea and see her eyes narrowed at me. "It's rude to tell people the age of a lady!" She yells, and with that the guild goes back into its normal chaotic state. "Besides," she says quietly. "I was frozen in time for seven years."

I look at her and blink. "What?"

Azalea P.O.V

I bite my lip as I look at Bixy-nii. "Well, see, you know how we've always had a strong connection? We can talk with out speaking, and we've always been able to share our memories. I know you were frozen on Tenrou for seven year, I think because of our weird twin thing we have going on, that when you froze, I did as well." I tell Bickslow. I had tried to think of a logical explanation ever since I found out what had happened to Bickslow and myself, and that was the only thing I could think of.

Bickslow's eyes move from looking at me to the large blond man beside me. I turn my gaze towards him as well. As soon as my eyes meet his, I feel something inside my chest shift. My eyes widen and I feel my face heat up. My heartbeat starts to quicken and I feel an odd warmth spread threw my body. My entire being tingles as the blond man gazes at me. His eyes that started off hard soften as we stare.

"Fuck, really?" Bickslow shouts loudly, causing me to break mine and the blond mans eye contact. "I mean, really Azalea? I can tell from your eyes and your soul that you're like me, we have the same magic, so I know what just happened! I felt it through our fuckin bond! I mean…really?"

My face flushes as realization dawns on me. Oh sweet Mavis this is embarrassing.

"Why the fuck are you yelling at her Bickslow? She just got here. You haven't seen her in forever!" The blond man speaks from beside me. I notice how tense his body has suddenly gotten.

"Damn it Laxus!" Bickslow yells. Laxus? The name sends shivers through my whole body. That's his name then. "Her fuckin soul shifted. I just got her back and you gotta go and make her fuckin soul shift!"

 _Why the fuck does she get to find her soul mate, and I can't even tell Lucy she's mine. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Bickslow's thoughts enter my mind. He's really upset to make that happen on accident.

"What do you mean I made her soul shift? I didn't do anything to her!" Laxus says, a low growl emits from his throat. Oh no! Mavis please Bickslow don't say it!

"I mean you're her fuckin…"

Before Bickslow can finish saying anything. I slam my hands over his mouth. "Don't you dare Bickslow. I mean it. If you say it, I will fuck you up!" I hiss at him so lowly that only he can hear me. He narrows his eyes at me. I just grin my tongue sticking out of my mouth. "I'll tell whoever Lucy is. " I whisper dangerously. His eyes widen and he just nods.

"Holy shit!" Laxus says. "You even fuckin smile like him!" I release Bickslow and grin at Laxus the same way I did to Bickslow. The blond man shakes his head and chuckles. "Well," He speaks again. "Since you're here, and I doubt your going to want to leave Bix again. Lets go get you a guild mark."

Join the guild? That could be fun. I mean I'm never going to willing leave Bickslow again, nor can I leave Laxus now, so I might as well. I nod my head enthusiastically. Laxus grabs my hand, causing a jolt of electricity to course through me. It was pleasant. He goes to lead me away from Bickslow. "Wait!" I exclaim.

"Bickslow where's your guild mark at?" I ask him curiously. Bixy-nii grins at me with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, I chuckle seeing the black Fairy Tail guild mark on it, and let Laxus drag me away.

He pulls me up a set of stairs with a very small smile on his face, but he doesn't say anything. We come to a door at the top of the stairs and Laxus pushes it open, startling a small old man sitting at his desk. Well, that was rude of Laxus.

"Hey gramps!" Laxus shouts, "We have a new recruit!" He pulls me into the office and closes the door behind him.

The small man looks at me for a moment and then looks down to mine and Laxus's hands entangled, and he smiles wide.

"Well then! I am Master Makarov Dreyer and the oaf who is next to you is my grandson in case you didn't know we were related. I do Hope I get great grand babies soon!" The old master says loudly with little hearts in his eyes, this causes Laxus to growl again.

"Knock it off old man!"

Makarov clears his throat and looks at me seriously. "Now my dear, why would you like to join Fairy Tail? Also, what magic do you use?"

I breathe deep to try and calm my nerves, what if he doesn't like my answer? I feel Laxus squeeze my hand in a reassuring manor.

"Well…My twin brother is here and I just found him after 18 years, so I really don't want to be apart from him." I speak softly.

Makarov's eyes widen. "Who is your brother dear?"

I grin sticking my tongue out, "Bickslow!"

Makarov's eyes widen even more if that was even possible, and he falls out of his chair. He quickly gets back up. "Well, I can't say no to an answer like that. Now your magic?"

"The same as Bixy-nii! I'm a seith mage!" I pull on the invisible strings of my magic and two soft pops are heard, revealing my marionettes. "These are the souls that I've collected. I only have two. Their names are Hansel and Gretel. They're twins! Just like me and Bixy-nii!" I say. The excitement radiating from my voice. With two more pops my marionettes disappear. They like to be on their own a lot, especially when it comes to being inside a building with so many people.

"Well, child. Where do you want your guild mark?"

I do my signature grin. "Same place as Bixy-nii! We are twins after all!"

With a small chuckle, Makarov stamps my tongue with the guild mark.

Bickslow P.O.V

I sigh as Laxus drags my sister away. That was the most hectic reunion ever. Sweet Mavis. How in the hell am I supposed to deal with my sister and Laxus? It's only a matter of time before the pull is too strong for her to resist it. I sigh again. I don't know how I'm managing to resist it with…"Bickslow?" A soft voice breaks through my thoughts.

I look up to see a pair of beautiful big brown eyes, they're filled with so much worry.

I plaster my signature grin on my face, "Hey Cosplayer!" My babies repeat me. Oh Mavis! The babies! I'm gonna have to tell Azalea about papa!

"Are you okay Bickslow?" Lucy asks softly. I bring my attention to her again. I can feel my soul shifting inside of me once more. It's reaching out to her.

"Yeah, Cosplayer. I'm good." She smiles at me, her million watt smile, that lights up the dark reaches of my black cold soul.

"I'm glad Bickslow. I'm so happy you found your sister." She sits in a chair beside me. Why is she doing that? We usually don't just sit and talk. She only ever says hi to me. What is going on?

Before I have the opportunity to say anything I see Laxus dragging my sister towards the guild doors. She looks at me and sticks her tongue out. I chuckle seeing her guild mark on it. "What's so funny?" Lucy asks with a smile. She didn't see it.

"Azalea got her guild mark on her tongue." Lucy places her hand over her mouth and giggles. God it sounds like magic.

"You know Bickslow, you have beautiful eyes. It's about time someone destroyed your mask." She says seriously.

I gulp. What? Why isn't she afraid of them? She should be. After what I did at Fantasia.

"I…How can you even talk to me, let alone look me in the eye?" I ask my voice turning hard, my face like solid marble.

She frowns and I see her eyes start to water. "I don't understand…did I do something wrong?" She asks her voice heavy with sadness.

What? She hasn't done anything. She's a god damn angel. Why is she asking me this?

"Lucy!" I call her by name, her eyes widen in shock. "You didn't do anything. It's me…what I did to you. Fantasia." I whisper the last word. A heavy sorrow fills me.

 _I feel that Bixy-nii. Stop being sad._ I hear Azaleas voice in my head, she used to do that when we were kids. Feel my sorrow through our bond and cheer me up no matter how far we were from each other. I sigh.

"Bickslow…" Lucy whispers. Her eyes are soft and filled with an emotion I can't place. "I forgave you for that, I forgave you for that, as soon as it was done and over with."

I don't say anything I just look down at my hands. I hear her stand up. Please don't go Lucy. I feel so calm when you're around. I wish I had the guts to say that out loud. A small hand grabs my own. I look at Lucy.

"Let's go for a walk Bickslow. Me, you, and your babies."


	2. Laxus Has A Heart

Azalea P.O.V

I smile happily, taking in a deep breath, the smell of cherry blossoms fill my nose. The wind blows softly, tousling my Mohawk slightly. It's so beautiful here. I lean my back against the trunk of one of the many cherry blossom trees in the park in Magnolia. I turn my face to the left, taking in the man sitting next me. His blond hair, moving ever so slightly in the wind, blue eyes closed, one with a lightning shaped scar running through it. He has a small smile on his face. I'm kind of glad he decided to show me around Magnolia after I got my stamp. He showed me where different shops were and where his and Bickslow's houses are incase of emergencies. Which, that was a very thoughtful idea. Now, we're sitting at the park, just relaxing. We didn't really talk when he was showing me around. I wonder if we will now that we're both pretty relaxed.

"Why are you staring at me?" His voice enters my ears. His eyes are closed how does he know I was staring?

I turn my gaze away from him. "I..I wasn't." I stutter nervously.

He chuckles. "I could feel you looking at me." I blush a bright red. I could feel my face heat up even more when he opens his eyes and looks at me. Oh Mavis is he handsome.

"You know," He starts speaking. "I know a lot about your magic, from Bickslow." I smile at that.

"Really? Does it weird you out? It weirds most people out! When I was younger and would do odd jobs for people to make money, they would treat me so terribly. I even had rocks thrown at me by a bunch of kids in one of the villages I was helping out." I speak very nonchalantly, but inside, the memories of the way people treated me, sting. I hear Laxus growl, his muscles are tense again. Why does he do that?

"Well, I think it's a pretty awesome magic. Not as cool as mine, but then again you can't really beat the magic of a lightening dragon slayer." My eyes widen. He's a dragon slayer? Oh no, what if he has a mate? Go figure this would happen and he probably already has a damn mate. I sigh.

"I think it's interesting that dragon slayers, god slayers and seith mages all have something in common." Laxus speaks softly. "God Slayers have inamoratos or inamoratas, their god or goddess in simple terms. It's they're other half and from what I've been told that bond is as strong as a dragon slayers mate. Bix told me that the only bond stronger than that is that of a soul mate. A seith mages other half. He says that it's the only bond that lasts after death." I look at him wide eyed. Why is he bringing this up? "From what Bickslow has said, you feel your soul shift instantly when you meet your soul mate, it happened to him when he met Lucy. How he's managed to hold off on telling her is beyond me. The moment I laid eyes on my mate I wanted nothing more then to mark her. My dragon instincts were trying to take me over." As he spoke about his mate I felt my heart shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. I'm thankful he isn't looking at me, I can already feel the tears start to pour down my face. My soul mate already found his other half.

"It's weird. Bickslow described what happened when he saw Lucy, as his soul shifting. When we were in the guild, and you looked at me, he said your soul shifted. He seemed pretty pissed. I wonder why?" He speaks softly and looks at me. His eyes are soft. He knows. He knows, and he feels guilty. Bickslow must have told him that seith mages only ever have one soul mate. That's the point of a soul mate. You don't get another one. If you meet them and they don't want you, you never get a chance to be happy like you would with your soul mate. Your whole world feels empty. Oh Mavis, I don't want to be empty. I don't want a lonely life.

His thumb brushes over my cheeks wiping away the tears. "I…I…I'm sorry Laxus. Soul mates aren't something we can control." I whisper, my voice choked with tears. "I'm…so…happy you have a mate though." I try and suck it up and give him the signature smile. He frowns slightly.

He slowly moves closer to me. "Your soul may have shifted when our eyes met, but my inner dragon roared to claim you when you opened the guild doors."

My eyes widen as his hands cup my face and his lips press against mine.

Bickslow P.O.V

Lucy hasn't let go of my hand since we left the guildhall. We're just walking hands intertwined. She's got her signature smile on her face. She's always smiling. I watch her closely as she interacts with my babies. They're flying around her head. Saying simple sentences. Papa call's her pretty, causing a slight red tint to spread across her cheeks.

She waves her hand at papa, trying to brush of the comment. "No. No. I'm not but thank you for saying so." I feel a twitch in my eye, how could she not think she's pretty?

"Don't act so humble, Cosplayer. You're beautiful and you know it." I mutter, causing the gorgeous blond to look at me in shock.

"You really think so, Bickslow? Happy and Natsu always call me fat…" She looks at her feet sadly. "Actually so does one of my spirits. Capricorn always says that I need to diet."

I clench the hand she isn't holding into a fist. My anger getting the best of me. "Well, don't listen to them, Cosplayer! They have no clue what they're talking about. You're not fat. You're beautiful and…and perfect."

"You don't have to lie to me Bickslow. I know you're just trying to make me feel better."

What? I can feel my anger boil inside me. How can she have such a low self esteem.

I hear her start to sniffle a few tears running down her face. "I'm not beautiful Bickslow, I'm not perfect. I'm fat, and ugly…and I'm so weak. They don't say it, but I can see it on everyones faces, every time I get hurt on a mission or kidnapped. I'm so weak. I don't even deserve to be a mage. So please. Please don't lie to me when I know the truth." She looks at me with so much pain radiating from her eyes.

All I feel is rage. I stop walking and push her into the wall of a building. We're on a pretty deserted street. She gasps, as I hold her by the shoulders, my body keeping hers pressed against the wall. I let anger fuel my actions, not even trying to reign it back in.

"Stop it Lucy! Stop saying things like that! I refuse to let my soul-mate think that she's weak! I refuse. You are strong Lucy. So very strong. You beat me at Fantasia. You never give up! I will not have anyone say otherwise!"

I'm breathing heavy as I look at her. Her eyes are widened. I scared her didn't I? I didn't mean to.

"S…soul-mate?" Her voice quivers.

Oh no. Mavis, did I really say that? Shit, she's never going to talk to me again. What have I done?

"I'm sorry, Cosplayer. Seith mages have soul-mates just like dragon slayers have mates. It's instantaneous. I knew the moment I saw you at Fantasia. I'm so sorry, Cosplayer. I never meant to tell you."

Her brown eyes narrow at me, the term Scary Lucy comes to mind. Before I can even blink she moves so our positions are reversed and she has me pinned to the wall. "What do you mean you weren't going to tell me?" Her voice is low. I look nervously away from her. The instant my eyes leave her face, her hand grips my chin, forcing me to look at her again.

"I just…" I clear my throat. "After everything I did to you, I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to feel like you had to do anything once I told you the extent of what a soul-mate is."

"So you took away my choice by not informing me?" She mumbles. Her eyes flash with renewed anger. "That wasn't your decision to make, Bickslow! So, tell me now. Inform me on what a soul mate is!"

I shake my head viciously. "No." I say lowly, so low that I'm surprised she heard me.

"Tell me now!" She yells. My babies are behind Lucy, as if telling me that they agree with her.

"It's…It's not something we can control, just like Dragon Slayers can't control who their mates are. It's something inside of us, that knows who our perfect half is. It's a predestined match for a Seith Mage. We will only ever have one soul mate. If our soul mate denies us, we'll never be happy with another person, we are denied that, along with a family. We can't reproduce with anyone other then our predestined soul-mate. It's a lonely life Lucy, when your other half denies you. You have a big heart, Lucy. I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me, just so I wouldn't be left to an eternity of misery." My body slouches against the wall. I feel a pain in my heart, knowing that she's going to deny the bond.

"You should have told me after Fantasia, Bickslow. We would have had a year of happiness together before we went to Tenrou."

Her voice is so soft, filled with sorrow. I knew it she doesn't want…wait, what? "A year of happiness?" I ask lowly.

Lucy smiles at me and nods. "Yeah Bix, we would have been together for a year, had you told me."

It's pity, it has to be. "You don't need to force yourself to be with me, Lucy."

A look of determination crosses her face, then I feel her lips against mine. Without thinking I kiss her back deepening it. I could feel my soul reach out to hers, my entire body shivered at our contact with each other. I swear I could see fireworks.

Sooner then I would have liked her lips leave mine. "I've liked you sense Fantasia Bix. I noticed just how handsome you were, and strong. Afterwards, when things settled down. You always made me laugh. We didn't talk much, but I always kept an eye on you. Sometimes I would sit closer to you and the thunder tribe just to hear your voice, and your laugh." Lucy smiles at me.

"You…really?" I'm stunned. I just don't understand it.

"Yeah Bickslow, really."

Azalea P.O.V

Laxus pulls his lips from mine, "Wow." He breathes out, resting his forehead against mine. All I can do is nod my head. I can't find any words. When he kissed me, it was like being struck by lightening, but not in a bad way. My entire body tingled. I wonder if he felt it too?

I feel my body move as Laxus pulls me onto his lap and kisses the top of my head. "You know," He starts. "I never thought I'd find a mate. With the things that I've done…I figured the fates or whoever pre-destines a mate, would find me unworthy."

I frown at what he says. What exactly has he done? "What do you mean?" I voice my thoughts.

He sighs loudly and pulls me closer to him. I can feel him sniff my hair. "You smell like orchids." He mumbles.

"Laxus," I whisper. "Tell me what you meant."

He pulls away from me slightly. "I tried to kill my guild mates. I wanted to take over the guild. Wanted it to be filled with only powerful mages. I didn't want to be seen as weak. My father was a very powerful man, and all he wanted was power. He was kicked out of the guild because of it. In some sick way, I felt like I had to prove to him I wasn't weak. I almost destroyed everything. I even brought Bickslow into it. The first time he met Lucy, was when he was fighting her, because of my plan to destroy them."

I look at his face. I can see the shame. "Well, obviously everyone forgave you because you're in the guild still. You didn't succeed so you shouldn't beat yourself up because of it." I give him a reassuring smile.

"There's more to it than that, but…"He trails off.

"You don't need to tell me. I get it. You can tell me when you're ready too." He nods his head.

We sit there in silence for a little while. Just enjoying being in each others presence. It's wonderful. His strong arms wrapped around me, makes me feel so, safe and complete. I'm so glad I found Bickslow. If I hadn't I never would have found Laxus either.

He breaks the silence. "I wonder just how strong our bond will be once we secure it." I giggle a little at his way of saying 'have sex'.

"Well, it's bound to be really strong. As my soul-mate, there's a lot of nifty things that will happen! Like me and Bickslow, we have special abilities because of us being twins. We can communicate telepathically and share our memories with each other. I don't know if you and I will be able to do that, but I'm sure it'll be something. It'll hurt though, when we aren't near each other."

Laxus sighs. "Will it hurt doubly so, since you're my dragon slayer mate as well? I've never heard of a double mating before, so I don't really know what would happen with the bond. Because you're my mate, I already know my dragon instincts will go haywire when it comes to you. I wasn't raised by a dragon, so Gajeel, He's an Iron Dragon Slayer, told me about it. He figured there were things I needed to know."

"We'll just have to find out for ourselves what will happen. It'll be fun!" I giggle at the last part.

"We should get back to the guild. I'm sure your brother wants some time with you." Laxus stands up bringing me with him, he quickly moves me so that I'm clinging to his back with my arms wrapped around his neck, and he hooks his arms under my legs.

"L..Laxus, what are you doing?"

He chuckle. "You're short and your little legs can't keep up with me." I grumble at his answer.

"I prefer the term vertically challenged."

Bickslow P.O.V

Lucy and I were sitting at the thunder tribe table, with Freed and Evergreen. After our kiss on our walk, and clearing a few things up, we decided we would go back to Fairy Tale. I had told Lucy about Azalea, and about how her soul-mate was Laxus. She agreed that it would be wise if the four of us got together in order to talk. I just got my sister back, and Lucy could sense my fear of losing her. Plus Lucy really wants to meet Azalea. She said she was happy to have new nakama. It made me smile.

Needless to say that when we came back to the guild and I had my arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulder and her arm around my waist, the guild was in shock. Thankfully the rest of Lucy's team wasn't in the guild, they decided to go looking for Lucy.

Freed and Evergreen weren't bothered by the Lucy and I situation. They, like Laxus, new what had happened during Fantasia. So, here we sit. Waiting for Azalea and Laxus to come back.

"Why did Natsu and the other go looking for me?" Lucy asked Evergreen. She shared a sad look with Freed.

"Well, Natsu said something about not trusting you with Bickslow." Evergreen said softly.

As soon as those words left Ever, all I could feel was shame. So much shame. Of course they don't trust me. Why would they? This isn't going to work. Lucy is going to leave me for her team. She's going to agree with all of them. I'm not trustworthy.

"Natsu said what?" Lucy asked. A dark aurora surrounding her. Why is she going Scary Lucy?

Ever and Freed both looked slightly startled at the way Lucy was looking.

"Cosplayer…it's okay." I say softly placing my hand on her shoulder and pulling her into me.

"No, Bickslow! It's not okay! It's not okay at all! They have no right to say that about you!"

"Lucy…"Ever speaks softly. "We all know the guild doesn't trust us…so it really is okay. We're used to it."

Ever's words only seem to anger Lucy more.

"No. I won't stand for it. All of you are nakama. It doesn't matter what you did in the past. It's just that. The past. They forgave Gajeel and Juvia for the Phantom Lord incident. It makes no sense as to how they don't forgive you. I won't let that continue."

Freed, Ever, and I look at Lucy in surprise. No one has ever stuck up for us like that. We fucked up, we don't deserve to be trusted. But here Lucy is, defending us, as if nothing even happened. As if I didn't hurt her.

"We'll worry about that later, Lucy." I tell her softly. She looks at me, and slowly her anger and frustration disappears.

Within seconds I can feel my bond with Azalea. She's near the guild hall. I look at the doors, and sure enough, they're busted open. My mouth drops at what I see. There they are. Azalea on Laxus's back. "You're such an oaf spark plug!" She shouts, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Who are calling an oaf, ya imp!" Laxus shouts back. A small smile on his face.

"Imp?! She yells. "I'll show you spark plug!" There's a collective gasp in the guild as we watch in terror as Azalea clamps her teeth around the top of Laxus's ear.

I can hear a loud growl coming from Laxus. Oh Mavis, why are you such a dumbass azalea?

He whisper's something to Azalea that no one can hear and I watch as her face turns bright red. "Gihi." I can hear Gajeel's laugh from across the hall, he must have heard Laxus.

Beside me Lucy giggles. "They're adorable. Mira is going to have a field day planning their babies and wedding." My jaw drops and I whip my head around to see her so fast, I'm surprised I don't give myself whiplash.

"B..babies? She…never!" She's my little sister…by five minutes, but still.

Lucy giggles again. "Oh stop it. Laxus is a good guy he'll take care of her just fine."

A shadow covers the table. "You think I'm a good guy Blondie?" Laxus voice rumbles.

We look at Laxus, as he lets Azalea off his back.

"We'll yeah Laxus! You went against Grimore Heart with us! You helped with Acrologia! Of course you're a good guy!" Lucy smiles at the three of us. Then her eyes land on Azalea.

Azalea P.O.V

The beautiful busty blond looks at me after fully shocking Laxus into a stupor with her words. Her smile widens. "You're so beautiful!" She squeals getting up from her seat next to Bickslow. She comes up to me and immediately pulls me into a hug. I can't help but to let her excitement and happiness transfer to me and I hug her back.

"So are you!"

She pulls back, still smiling, "I'm Lucy! Bickslow's…hmmm girlfriend sounds so lame because of the soul-mate thing, but yeah, I suppose I'm his girlfriend!" She says excitedly, causing Bickslow's jaw to drop and the green haired man at the table to fall from his seat. The pretty brunette just giggles at the men. Laxus is still standing there in his stupor.

I give Lucy the signature Bickslow and Azalea grin. "Oh gosh you really are twins!" Lucy squeals in delight.

I nod happily at her. "I'm so happy to meet you Lucy!" I pull her into another hug. "You know that since you're Bixy-nii's soul mate you're my sister now! We're going to have so much fun together!"

Laxus growls. "We're never going to get to spend time with our ladies are we, Bix?"

Bickslow sighs and shakes his head, "Nope. They stole each other." Lucy and I look at each other and start to giggle.

She keeps a hold of my hand and makes me sit beside her, while she sits next to Bickslow. I watch with a small smile as Laxus tips the pretty brunette out of her chair beside me so he could sit there. He takes the hand that Lucy isn't holding onto and gives it a soft squeeze. "Azalea," He speaks. "This is Freed and Evergreen they're apart of mine and Bickslow's team. Freed, Evergreen. Azalea is my mate, and I'm her soul-mate. So don't ask questions that's all I'm saying on the matter."

Lucy smiles at me again, "Do you have anywhere to stay, Azalea?" She questions me softly.

Stay? Shit I never thought about that. I don't even have any jewels to get a hotel room crap. "I…umm I actually never thought about a place to stay. I'm so used to just sleeping out in the woods." I mumble. How could I have been so stupid? I run a hand over my Mohawk in exasperation.

I hear Lucy let out another giggle. She does that a lot it seems. "Then you can stay with me! It'll be fun, we'll have a lot of girl time! Bickslow and of course Laxus are welcome over any time they want. Same with you Freed, Evergreen." Lucy smiles at the brunette and green haired mages. "You don't mind sharing a bed until we can get you one of your own right?" I smile at her and shake my head.

"Ugh…I can't even say anything perverted because she's my sister!" Lucy and I just ignore him, but I hear a sizzle and Bickslow yelping. I look at Laxus and see a small smirk on his face.

"You really don't mind me staying with you, Lucy?" I ask her quietly. I don't want to be a burden. I hate having to rely on other people.

"Of course I don't mind!"

I frown slightly. "Lucy, you know how Bickslow has those tiki dolls following him around?" She nods. "Well we have the same magic and I have something similar. I have two marionettes with lost souls in them. You won't mind them being around will you?"

Her grin gets larger. "Of course not! They're like your babies right?" I nod. "Well then they're pretty much my nieces or nephews! So it'll be fine!"

I widen my eyes, and without really thinking throw my arms around the blond mage. "Thank you so much Lucy!"


	3. Team Natsu

Lucy P.O.V

I smile at my new friend as she talks adamantly about her journey to Magnolia. Her face is bright and cheery, but I can still see sadness in her. I'll have to talk to her about it later. See if I can help. We've settled into a nice little group. The chatter hasn't stopped since I invited Azalea to live with me. It'll be nice. Hopefully with her there my team will stop breaking into my apartment. I'll have to tell Natsu that he can't be sleeping in my bed anymore. It's inappropriate to begin with, but now that I have Bix, it'd be even worse. I look from Bickslow to Azalea and notice something off.

"Hey Azalea, how come you don't have the same marking as Bickslow?" I question her, loud enough to get her attention.

She smiles sweetly at me. "Oh! I do. We didn't have it when we were younger. It's a sign of our magic! Mines in the same spot I just have it covered in makeup. I had to travel through a town that doesn't like me very much, to get here."

I nod in understanding. I watch as Laxus pulls Azalea into him and kisses the top of her head. There's a squeal from behind us and shouting about blue haired blue eyed babies or blond haired red eyed babies. I giggle.

Azalea raises an eyebrow. "What the hell was that?"

Bix laughs loudly. "That was the resident demon matchmaker, Mira. She was picturing your and Laxus's babies."

Azalea's eyes widen and she blushes bright red. "Oh dear sweet Mavis."

An uproar of laughter is heard from our table throughout the guild at her comment.

There's a loud bang. Signaling someone entering the guild, but I don't look to see who it is. "Lucy!" A loud chorus of shouts are heard. Well…crap.

Within seconds there's a set of arms wrapped around my waist pulling me out of my seat. I scream in shock. The only one who moves from our table is Azalea, she doesn't know what's going on, but everyone else sort of expected some sort of reaction like this from my team. Before I can say anything to Azalea, her eyes start glowing green and two loud pops are heard, revealing a male and a female marionette.

"I don't know who you are but let Lucy go!" Her voice is dark and low. I see a look of fear on Freed and Evergreen's faces. She could be another Erza.

I try to pull out of the arms encasing me but I can't. The heat from them lets me know it's Natsu. "Let me go Natsu!" I yell at him.

"No Lucy! We were looking all over for you! We thought Bickslow hurt you!" The fire dragon slayer whines.

I notice a crestfallen look on Bix and it breaks my damn heart.

"I said let Lucy go!" Azalea shouts again. Her body starts to glow green. I've never seen Bickslow do that. "My brother would never harm her!"

I look to my right at Erza as I hear the sound of her requiping and notice several swords around her pointing at Azalea. "Erza stop it!" I yell at her.

"No Lucy, see her eyes! She's controlling you!" As Erza says that I hear a growl from Laxus and he quickly stands beside Azalea. His body shocking with his lightening.

"Guys stop this!" I plead. "Azalea is a part of this guild now! She wouldn't do that to me!" As Natsu notices Laxus spark with energy, he quickly pushes me behind him for me to be grabbed by Gray. I struggle in his hold. This is all wrong. Bickslow won't even move. This has to be reaffirming his fears that he isn't good enough. Oh Mavis, please stop this.

"If she's anything like Bickslow then of course she'd hurt you Lucy!" Natsu yells. His fists are now covered in flames.

"Bixy-nii would never harm his soul-mate! Let Lucy go!" Azalea shouts again.

Erza lets one of her blades fly towards Azalea. "Azalea!" I scream trying harder to break the hold Gray has on me. Tears start falling from my eyes. Before the sword gets within a foot of Azalea, her male marionette shoots a beam of green light at it, causing the weapon to disintegrate. In a flash Laxus shoots a bolt of electricity at Erza, but she dodges it.

"Don't attack my fucking mate!" He screams in rage.

As Natsu moves to attack, he's stopped by five tiki. They smash right into Natsu. I look over at Bickslow, and see him slowly standing from his seat. His body is shaking. I can almost feel the rage radiating from his body. He turns to face us. His eyes glowing just like Azaleas.

"Do. Not. Attack. My. Sister." He enunciates every word.

"Stop using your magic on Lucy, at once!" Erza seethes.

"Yeah, she'd never hang out with you willingly. What did you do force her to be near you with your magic?" Gray shouts.

"Are you guys crazy?" I yell at my friends. "They didn't do anything to me! Stop this. You're being ridiculous! Bickslow is my boyfriend! I'm his soul-mate! Natsu you should understand, it's like dragon slayer mates!"

"Eh?" Natsu turns to look at me with confusion. "Don't be silly Luce! You can't be his soul-mate!"

Natsu goes to attack again, aiming for Bix this time.

"Hansel! Gretel!" Azalea yells. Her marionettes dart in front of Bickslow, and a thin green light wraps around him. Natsu smashes his fist into the barrier and bounces backwards. The light had acted as a shield. Erza see's this and goes to attack Azalea again, but a large blast of yellow light hit's her knocking her back as Laxus pulls Azalea into her side.

"Mina!" I shout. "That's enough!" But no one is listening to me. I don't know what to do. I grasp my keys and touch one of them. "Loke!" I shout. In a brilliant yellow light my trusty spirit appears. Leo the lion. He doesn't say his usual lines about his undying love for me. He felt it. The seriousness of the situation.

"Don't worry, Princess." He says softly before charging into the fray. He knocks both Erza and Natsu back with his regulus impact.

"Are you guys stupid?" Loke shouts at my team.

"Step aside Loke." Erza growls.

"I will not! I vowed to protect Lucy for the rest of my life. Protecting her means protecting the people she cares for! Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, Laxus and Azalea, are people she care for, she doesn't want you to hurt them. Or did you not hear her begging for you to stop?"

"Bickslow and his stupid sister are controlling her!" Natsu shouts. One of Bickslow's tiki smashes into Natsu's head when he calls Azalea stupid.

"Why would you think Bickslow would do that, Natsu?" I call out to him.

"Don't you remember Fantasia?" Natsu questions.

"He's also a huge pervert and probably just wants to fu…" Before Gray can finish his sentence, Azalea launches herself over the table and tackles Gray to the ground, successfully, allowing me to move out of the way when he released me to brace himself.

"My brother would never do that!" She smashes her fist into his face. "He's not a…He is not a rapist! He would never use his magic to force himself on anyone!" She smashes her fist into his face again. My eyes widen in shock. Is…is that what Gray really thinks he would do. How could he? How could he think that about Bickslow? My eyes widen as I look from Gray to Bickslow. Bix looks…destroyed.

Laxus nor Bix move to pull Azalea off of Gray. Loke doesn't ether. Instead, Natsu charges Azalea and knocks her off of Gray. His fists light up and he smashes it into her face. Azalea screams in agony. Laxus and Bickslow rush over to her, but both are stopped by Erza attacking them with her swords. I see a flash of green before Freed and Ever run in front of Laxus and Bix, taking on Erza themselves.

Loke is about to move, but stops when Gray freezes his feet. I hear Azalea yell out again as Natsu hits her once more with his flaming fist. I grab my Fleuve d'etoiles and strike, wrapping it around Natsu's wrist and pulling backwards. Forcing him off of Azalea.

I'm about to snap it again, but Lisanna rushes in front of me and pushes me back. "Don't hurt him Lucy! He's trying to help you!"

"He's hurting a member of our guild!" I shout.

Laxus P.O.V

I let out a roar, as Lucy is distracted from getting Natsu off of Azalea. How dare he hurt my mate! I let my body crackle with lightening. I raise my arm and let a streak of electricity shoot towards Natsu. Right as it's about to impact, I'm doused with water. I hiss in pain as my lighting goes haywire and retracts inside of me. I look to see the short blue haired solid script mage pointing her light pen at me.

"Move Levy!" I growl.

"No! They're trying to help Lucy, Laxus! You can't see it because he's your friend, but Bickslow must be controlling her! Bickslow hurt her! She would never willingly be with him!"

I can't hurt her. She wouldn't be able to handle one of my attacks. I'd rather not piss off Gajeel either, he's become a decent friend. I go to say something but I'm stop when the Iron Dragon slayer roars at the small mage.

"I hurt you shrimp, yet you still cling on me? Why couldn't Lucy do the same for Bickslow? Natsu is hurting Laxus's mate. It's against dragon rules, Shrimp. Leave him be."

While Levy is distracted by Gajeel, I start my way over towards Natsu and Azalea again. They've managed to move a bit farther away from the rest of us. I feel my dragon instincts fly into a fit of uncontrollable rage as I watch Natsu grab Azalea by the neck and fling her into a wall. I gather my magic into my mouth and roar, "Lightening Dragons Roar!" A large blast of Lightning smacks into Natsu, successfully knocking the irritating mage out.

I hear a groan and look over to Azalea, She's standing, but looks beat to shit. I quickly walk over to her and pull her into my arms. "Tell me your okay." I whisper in her ear.

She chuckles lightly. "I'll live." I nod satisfied with her response. I look around the guild, most of the members are standing back, none really knowing what to do. I watch as Elfman grabs Lisanna and drags her away from Lucy. Lucy was doing good, holding her own against the youngest takeover mage. Mira is restraining Erza, while Ever is being cradled in Freed's arms, she unconscious. Loke finally managed to get Gray restrained with the help of Juvia who is yelling about letting her love rival be happy with who she choses. Gajeel is yelling at Levy, clearly pissed at her for trying to intervene. Finally Bickslow, has a crying Lucy wrapped up in his arms, trying to get her to calm down.

"This is a mess." Azalea murmurs as she leans into me for support. I nod my head in agreement.

As everyone starts to calm down, I wonder how gramps didn't hear all of this. He would have put a stop to it immediately. I shake my head realizing he must be passed out drunk in the office. Nothing can wake him up from that. Slowly I lead Azalea back to the mess of mages that were involved.

They're all yelling at each other, causing my head to pound. I'm going to have such a massive headache. I whistle loudly, getting everyone's attention. "If everyone is done beating the shit out of each other. We need to sort this shit out!" Erza and Gray glare at me, trying to get out of the holds Mira, Juvia and Loke have on them.

I speak again. "There will be no more trying to harm your guildmates! Bickslow did not. I repeat, did not, use any sort of magic on Lucy. He knew since he first saw her that she was his soul-mate. He never even planned on telling her. So you can get that shit out of your heads right now! Lucy is not a possession of team Natsu, she is a person who can make her own choices. Erza, Gray, inform Natsu when he wakes up that I will be telling gramps about what you have done, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will be punished. All three of you boast about your love for your family at Fairy Tail, yet you attack them without cause! Azalea here, is Bickslow's twin. She joined Fairy Tail today! Is this any way to welcome a new member into our guild?" Erza and Gray at least have enough decency to look ashamed at that.

Gajeel walks up to me, giving a slight smile and nod to Azalea. He speaks loud enough for only Azalea and I to hear. "You weren't trained by a dragon like Natsu, Wendy and I. So you aren't aware of certain slayer rules that all of us were taught." I nod my head not knowing exactly where he was going with this. He turns away from me and speaks loud enough for the guild to hear. "I fuckin hate making speeches and shit, but you all need to be aware of what will happen when Wendy gets back from her mission. Dragons and Dragon Slayers have a set of laws that they must follow. We have our own set of punishments as well. As a dragon slayer, Natsu broke our highest held law. He attacked another slayers mate. Now I know you fucks are wondering how Natsu could have known that Azalea was Laxus' mate. Simple. We can smell this shit. Natsu broke our law with full knowledge of what he was doing, and because of that, there will be a punishment dealt to him by Laxus, which Wendy and I will discus with Laxus when she returns. None of you, and I mean none of you are to intervene no matter how much you want to. It is how it is with dragon slayers. I will speak to Master myself about this, so he understands the seriousness of the situation. And he will not allow any of you fucksticks to stop it. Now shut the fuck up, calm the fuck down, and don't fucking bother me!" He shouts, walking over to his usual spot and starts munching on his iron. He nods at me, and I return it.

The crowd disperses, Gray and Erza going over to Natsu. Mira goes to tend to Freed, and Elfman scoops up Ever and takes her to the infirmary. I run a hand down my face in frustration. I walk over to Bix, Azalea still pulled into my side. "Bix man, why don't you take Lucy home, and stay there with her. I think you guys are gonna need that. I'll take Azalea to my house. I have a bunch of first aid shit there anyways." Bickslow just nods at me. The man looks absolutely devastated. They need a night with just them. Bickslow's eyes quickly dart to Azalea. Slowly the tension on his face starts to disappear as they have a silent conversation. He nods his head.

Azalea tugs at my shirt. "Let's go Laxus."


	4. Protective Instincts

_AN: Hey guys! LadyPlague here! It seems a lot of you really enjoy my Twin Souls story since it received the most follows and such in the time period before I post another update. After I update this one, I shall update Warriors Soul and then Monsters Of The Universe which I am abbreviating to MOTU. Please give me some reviews so I know if you like how the story is progressing. Tell me some things that maybe you don't like as well! I'm very open to constructive, key word constructive, criticism. Well here is the update and I do hope you enjoy it! I promise there will be an actual plotline it's just going to take awhile to get to it. I just want to add a lot of fluff and a lot of drama first. It makes things exiting!_

Azalea P.O.V

A small whimper of pain escapes my lips as I sit on the couch in Laxus' living room. After Laxus decided he'd take me to his house, we tried walking but my body was so sore I couldn't do it. I had tried to put on a brave face and deal with the pain, but I couldn't. Laxus ended up picking me up and using his lightening to teleport us to his home, the experience would have been breath taking had my body not been screaming at me in pain.

I let out another whimper, as Laxus returns from his bathroom, into the living room, a small metal box in his hand. A frown is etched into his face, it saddens me to see it, I don't like seeing him upset. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

He sits on the coffee table in front of the couch I'm currently sitting on. He sighs lowly. I give him a small smile and lightly press my fingers against his chin. His beautiful blue eyes gaze into my red ones. "Don't be so upset, Sparky. I'm okay."

He growls. "I don't think you being bruised up and in pain, is you being okay."

I roll my eyes at him, "Trust me, Laxus, this is nothing compared to some of the shit I've been through." Another growl rips from his throat.

"That doesn't make me feel better." I sigh and shake my head at his response.

He doesn't say anything, he looks at me up and down trying to gauge my injuries. With a grunt he opens up the first aid kit. He takes out a bottle of peroxide and some gauze. Very delicately, his fingers brush against my face, and he tilted it to the side. He put some of the peroxide on the gauze and gently wiped off a cut on my cheek. I grit my teeth so I don't let out a hiss. When He's done wiping off the various cuts on my face, he takes a butterfly bandage and places it over the deepest cut on my cheek.

He looks down at my hands, taking both within his, He kisses my bruised and cut knuckles lightly, before cleaning those off as well. When he's done he takes a large roll of gauze and wraps up my hands. Finally he takes a rag, and takes a bottle of water, and uses it to wet the rag. I raise an eyebrow at him in question but he doesn't say anything. He brings the damp rag to the center of my face and I close my eyes, as he wipes it down. I smile slightly realizing that he's washing the makeup off the mark on my face. He pulls the rag away, and lightly traces the mark with his index finger. I close my eyes with a contented sigh.

Laxus P.O.V

As I look at Azalea, I can't help but to let my anger bubble. I try to hold it back the best that I can, as she closes her eyes while I trace the mark on her face, identical to Bickslows. Some fucking mate I am. Not even a fucking day with her and I already let her get hurt. When her eyes snap open and she glares at me, I realize I had been emitting a series of low growls. Well…fuck.

"Whatever you're thinking: stop it." She hisses at me.

I growl louder this time, pulling my hand away from her face and crossing my arms over my chest. "You're hurt."

She huffs. "Barely."

I growl at her, "It's my job to make sure you don't get hurt."

I watch as she rolls her eyes at me. "It's not your fault, Sparky. There will be times were you can't always protect me. That's life. I can protect myself just fine. Had I not been so focused on not killing the damn fire ass plug, I wouldn't have been hurt."

I snort at her reference to Natsu.

She continues speaking, "I could feel your hesitation to attack your guild mates, Laxus, it's not your fault. Besides you'll get yours. Gajeel did say something about him facing some sort of; dragon justice, when whoever Wendy is, gets back."

I sigh, and my muscles finally release the tension, that's been in them since we left the guild. "Wendy is the youngest dragon slayer. She's 12. The sky dragon slayer. She's a sweet girl." Azalea nods at me with a smile on her face. It catches my breath, Mavis is she beautiful.

She pats the couch cushion next to her, gesturing for me to join her, and who the hell am I to deny that? I quickly sit beside her and pull her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her small frame. She nuzzles her face into my chest, and sighs contently. I lightly rub her back as we sit in silence. It's nice not having to fill the void with chatter. Any other girl I've been with, not in relationships, never did those before, but just to fuck and be done, all they did was talk, it was fucking obnoxious. They never talked about anything of importance. It was shallow shit that grated on my every nerve. I doubt I'd have that problem with Azalea. If I did the fuckin forces that decided to make her my mate, have a sick sense of humor.

I look down at her and notice that her breathing has evened out; she's sleeping. Carefully, I stand up, cradling her in my arms. I make my way to the staircase in my house and walk up them, till I reach the landing, and walk to the very back door. I open my bedroom door and bring her over to the bed, carefully laying her down on it. I pull off my shirt, and join her in bed, pulling her into my side. She curls up closer to me, and I kiss the top of her head, before closing my eyes, and letting the darkness cover me.

Lucy P.O.V

Bickslow has been standing in my apartment, leaning against the front door, sense we got her an hour ago. He hasn't said a word. His face is completely blank. I sit on my couch, watching him, with my legs pulled up, resting my chin against my knees.

I feel so angry and sad at the entire situation. I can't believe my team acted like that. They should know better. I'm an adult and can lead my own life. That's not what angers me the most though, it's the fact that Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, and out of everyone, Natsu, disregarded everything they have ever said about nakama. They're supposed to support each other and love each other! How could they just attack fellow guild members? It makes no sense to me. They aren't the mages that I thought they were. Then the almighty weight of the thought that I had been suppressing, weighed down on me so heavily that I thought I would create a crater in my apartment. It's all my fault. A strangled sob escapes my lips, and Bickslow's eyes snap towards me.

I feel the tears start to cascade down my face as I look at him. "I…I'm so sorry, Bickslow." I sob and bury my face in my knees. I hear movement but it doesn't register what it is, until a set of arms wrap around me.

"Don't cry, Cosplayer. Please don't cry." He whispers to me as he pulls me closer to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

I sob harder. "It's all my fault. They wouldn't have attacked if not for me! And oh Mavis! Azalea must be so pissed, she got hurt!"

Bickslow's arms hold onto me tighter, pulling me as close to him as he can. "Don't blame yourself for their actions, Lucy." My eyes widen at the use of my name. He never uses my name. "It's not your fault. They…they just couldn't see past what I had done and, they were worried about your safety. I understand."

My anger starts to bubble up to the surface. I pull away from him an look at his face. "No! That's wrong! They preach about nakama and how much they love their family in the guild, and that includes you, Bickslow! They forgave Gajeel and Juvia! And they did worse to me than you did. You and I fought and I won! You didn't senselessly beat the hell out of me! They aren't who I thought they were! If they can't except you then I don't need them!" I shout the last part realizing that, I'm right. They aren't who I thought, they don't currently deserve my forgiveness of them and I'll be damn if I stay on a team of hypocrites.

Bickslow looks at me wide eyed. The shock evident on his face. "Lucy…"

"As of tomorrow they'll have my resignation from team, Natsu. I can not forgive them for this. Not just because of you, but also because of Azalea…they hurt her. Natsu went against dragon slayer law. They were wrong, and it's unforgivable."

Bickslow P.O.V

Looking at Lucy I see so much determination on her face. I can't believe how she's reacting. I never thought it would have gotten to this extreme with her team and mine. She's right though, we screwed up, and we know it, but I never beat the hell out of Cosplayer like Gajeel had, and they welcomed him pretty quickly. It's actually really infuriating the more I think about it.

I place both my hands on both sides of Lucy's face and pull her close to me. I lightly place my lips against hers. I feel her entire body relax as she slowly starts to kiss me back. She leans into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I feel her smile against my lips. She moves, so that she can wrap her legs around my waist and I groan feeling her body pressed closely to mine. She's going to be the death of me. I can tell. I pull away from her slowly. She smiles at me. It's her magnificent smile, but for the first time, it's reserved just for me.

"Thank you, Cosplayer." She tilts her head to the side.

"For what?"

"Sticking up for me. I know it doesn't seem like it, but the lack of trust the guild has in me and my team…it hurts."

Her smile softens and she lightly kisses the bridge of my nose, right on the center of my magic mark. "Bickslow…I love you, of course I'll stick up for you, against anyone."

My breathing hitches and it feels as if my heart is going to pound out of my chest. "You…you love me, Cosplayer?"

Her face reddens and she nods. "Why is that so surprising? I've been pining after you since Fantasia and…we're soul mates, right?"

I nod at her. She looks at me, very unsure. I'm a fucking retard. "I love you too, Cosplayer." I don't think I've ever seen her smile as bright as it is right now. Before I can brace myself she flings her arms around me, knocking me to the ground, with her on top. I let out a groan at our position, as she accidently rubs against my crotch. Fuck Cosplayer.

She crashes her lips against mine, and once more grinds against me, I moan into her mouth, causing her to pull away with a flushed face. "I…I…sorry!" She squeaks.

"Damn Cosplayer, if you wanted to be on top so bad all you had to do was ask!" I grin at her, my tongue lolling out of my mouth. She huffs and gives me this adorable pouty look thing. I smirk up at her and her eyes widen as I quickly wrap my arms around her and flip us, so that I'm pining her to the floor. "Are you a Cosplayer on purpose? Do you do it to torment me? All that sexy little numbers you wear, you do it to tease me don't you?"

Her face is flushed and she's looking at me through have lidded eyes heavy with lust. I grind my hard on against her panty clad core. Her short skirt not acting as any type of barrier, she moans softly.

"M…maybe sometimes I do it on purpose." I feel her grinding her hips against me.

Oh she's such a little minx. I grab her hands and pin them above her head. I press myself harder against her core as I slide my tongue up from her collarbone to her chin. I feel her shiver underneath me, and her delicious sounding moan enters my ears. That's right, Cosplayer. Just you wait till the day that we seal our bond.


	5. Short with a little lemony goodness

_AN: Hello lovies! I know it's been awhile since I updated this story. I hope the fact that slight lemony goodness will be in here, will help you forgive me. I promise I'll start updating frequently. However, Real life does get in the way sometimes. Onto the story! I do not own Fairy Tail._

 **Bickslow P.O.V**

I groan feeling Cosplayer wiggle underneath me. I let my tongue travel down her neck again, before I lightly nip at her pale skin. She moans loudly, grinding her hot core against the bulge in my pants. "Fuck, Cosplayer." I breathe into her ear.

She looks at me, with love and lust shining from her eyes. "Bickslow…" She moans softly, her hands trailing down my back, before slipping underneath my shirt. She rakes her nails over my skin, causing me to groan. I move quickly, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her into me as I stand up, her legs still wrapped tightly around my hips, my hands gripping her ass, I squeeze it causing her to moan. Mmm, that's right, Cosplayer keep moaning for me. I squeeze her ass again, as I make my way into the bedroom of her apartment, I carefully lay her on her bed. Pulling back I let my eyes drink up her body. Her stomach is bare because of her crop top, her skirt raised high up her thighs, letting me get a small glimpse of her lace covered pussy.

"Bickslow…" She moans looking at me. I grin, placing my body on top of hers, supporting my weight on one arm as I slide my other hand down her body, my fingers tracing her skin, causing her to sigh. I slide my fingers lightly over her outer thigh, before slowly moving them up and to her inner thigh, she parts her legs for me. I grin down at my Cosplayer. As I lightly rub my fingers against her lace covered clit.

"Oh, god, Bickslow."

I grin down at her, rubbing a little harder and slightly faster, as I slip my fingers underneath her panties, feeling just how wet she is for me.

I go to slide one of my fingers inside her wet, hot core, but before I can, "Oi! What the hell are you doing to, Luce!" I jerk away from Lucy, startled at the voice. Lucy shrieks as we both look up to her window, seeing Natsu crouched in her window, rage emitting from his body.

I growl at the fire dragon slayer, throwing Lucy's blanket over her body, not wanting the idiot to see her riddled with lust. The idiot moves to come into Lucy's bedroom, before he can I slam her window shut, forcing him to fall backwards from her window. I growl as I reach into my pants pocket and bring out my communications lacrima.

"Bix, what are you doing?" I look at my Cosplayer, my gaze softening as I look at her. Her face is flush in embarrassment.

"This, him…it's not okay, Cosplayer." She nods at me in understanding. "Especially after what happened in the guild hall."

I let my magic flow into the Lacrima. "Freed," I say to the device. Moments later his face appears on the device.

"What can I help you with, Bickslow?" I let out a growl.

"I need you to come to, Cosplayers. You have to put up runes around her apartment that allows no one but myself, Laxus, Azalea, you and Evergreen, access. Every one else has to be granted temporary access by Lucy herself."

"Azalea too, she can invite someone in as well!" Lucy chimes in. I grin at my Cosplayer.

Freed sighs slightly. "I'll be there shortly." We disconnect.

Lucy looks at me with her eyebrow raised. "Thanks, Bickslow."

"Anything for you Cosplayer."


End file.
